If Only For A Dobe
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Why was it Naruto, of all people? What was that dobe the only one who could pleasure him? [sasunaru goodness] COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sasuke nor Naruto.**

**Sorry for no welcoming commitee, but let's just get to the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn", Sasuke thought, "what was it with girls?"

They were good for nothing, useless pieces of crap, that's what.

He was a nice enough guy. He had gone out of his way to do a good thing, and had given all his little fangirls a chance to sleep with him. But Sakura wasn't rough enough, Ino was too rough, and that Hinata was just too damn shy. There was always that Sand chick, Temari, but she was scary enough without the fact that he would probably have his head chopped off by her red-haired beast of a brother.

Just the thought of all this misfortune made him want to turn gay.

But he couldn't turn gay. It was out of the question. He _was_ Uchiha Sasuke, after all.

The fact that people already thought he was gay not withstanding.

He had to get action from somewhere, he just had to. And it had to be from a female, most definitely. He wasn't desperate. He just needed it.

And so did Naruto.

Just knowing that he wasn't alone in his sex-less-ness made Sasuke feel a tad more cheerful about the situation. His teammate was probably the horniest, most-desperate bastard in all of Konoha, and Sasuke wasn't eager to take the trophy away from him. He could get a decent girl ages before that dobe ever could.

But they had to listen to each other whine about their lack of "getting some" on a regular basis, so they decided to find a bar that would give sake to minors. To... drink away their troubles, you know.

They didn't have to look far. With most people, money is money, yen is yen, and the same was true of almost half the bar owners in Konoha. At Naruto's expense, the pair ordered a hearty 5 glasses of sake each.

"You, know, maybe we should just go to a prostitute building or something," Sasuke said, taking a sip. "It could be our only way."

"No way!" Naruto shouted emphatically, accidently knocking over a sake cup that spilled on the tatami, earning him a punch in the face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and downed the cup.

"I mean," Naruto continued, nursing his bruised cheek. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And Uzumaki Naruto never gives up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and gulped his way through two more cups.

Naruto somehow managed to drink his remaining four glasses all at once, and Sasuke drank his final two, and they left, almost forgetting to pay, but slapped down some yen at the last minute.

Now, you couldn't call them drunk. Sasuke, who had never touched alcohol before in his life, did feel a little out of it. Naruto, who had also never consumed an alcoholic beverage, was the same. They sat on a park bench, waiting for the soft buzz to disappear.

The moon was bright, and Sasuke couldn't help looking at Naruto, whose childlike features were aglow, a smile set on his contented face. Then, without warning, he yawned loudly and slumped over on Sasuke, his face landing directly in Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke's eyes widened, a blush creeping up his face, and he froze. Naruto had begun to sleepily nuzzle his face around, and it... felt good. Sasuke whimpered. This feeling, the very same feeling he could never find from a girl... he was feeling it now. He blushed again. No... this couldn't be happening... this dobe... wasn't turning him on... he wasn't...

Naruto's hands hugged Sasuke around the waist.

_"Mmm... Sasuke..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so we're gettin' some Sasunaru. Wahoo!**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine. (I'm running out of disclaimers!)**

**Yah, there's a chapter two. I wouldn't let myself end it there.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke, still frozen stiff (every part if him, that is), could only stare at Naruto.

The blonde was still sleepily rubbing his face all around Sasuke's lap, as if he owned the damn thing. His voice mumbled out indistinct words, most of which included "Mmm" and "Sasuke".

"Why?" Sasuke thought.

Why did it have to be him?

Why was it Naruto, of all people? Why was that dobe the only one who could pleasure him?

No! That's not what he was doing! Sasuke WAS NOT being turned on by Naruto! He shoved the blonde off his lap, listening as he landed with a thud on the ground. Naruto sat up straight, blinking his eyes rapidly. He cocked his head, and looked at his teammate.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was too busy trying to hide a certain something to answer.

"Sasuke, why am I on the ground?"

Sasuke blushed harder, and made a noise that sounded like a dying bird. Naruto stood up, brushed the dirt off himself, and with a wobble, collapsed into Sasuke's arms.

Poor Sasuke. The dobe really couldn't hold his alcohol.

With no other choice than to carry Naruto home, Sasuke did just that. But things were only getting worse. Sasuke had no idea whatsoever where the dobe lived, so he had to take him back to his house. And let him sleep in his bed. With him.

He rolled Naruto onto the bed, covering him up with a blanket. Deciding he would wait until morning to shower, he pulled off his shirt and fell right down next to Naruto.

XXX

Sasuke felt warm. No, not warm, hot. He felt like he was being smothered, but felt comfortable at the same time. He breathed in a familiar scent, and hugged himself closer... to Naruto.

When this realization hit him, he leapt right up out of bed, hitting the floor. He sat on his knees, breathing hard. The dobe was awake, and staring at him.

"Morning, Sasuke!" he said exuberantly. "Sorry, but you were real warm. Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke jumped back onto the bed, clapping a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"No one can know about this! You hear?"

"What?"

"We were drunk! And we... we... slept together!"

Naruto blushed, triggering one from Sasuke.

"We... we didn't sleep together... like that," Naruto mumbled. "We just... slept."

"Still, don't tell anyone!"

"I... I won't... do you think I want Kakashi-sensei to know we got drunk?"

Sasuke sighed. "No, I guess not."

Naruto stared at Sasuke a little more.

"Where's your shirt, Sasuke-kun?"

"What did you call me?!"

Naruto clapped a hand to his own mouth.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke sweatdropped. Naruto blushed harder, and Sasuke inched himself closer.

_"Naruto-kun..."_

Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his lips, and now, he was the one who was turned on.

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Naruto-kun..."_

Sasuke's eyes pressed shut, the atmosphere tingling with an erotic air.

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

Sasuke's instinct to kiss him prevailed, and he held the blonde by the back of his head while their lips danced upon one another's. After a lingering moment, Sasuke turned away and took a deep breath. His eyes stole over to Naruto face.

"My, uh... my shirt's over there." He pointed to the floor.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha shirt, and back to Sasuke.

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gah... there's meh crappy kiss scene. Now I'm in a bit of a rut. I don't know whether to continue or not. This could very well be the end, but it all depends on whether you guys want to see more yaoi. I'm off school for Thanksgiving, so drop me a review and let me know!**

**The fate of this story rests in your hands!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto.**

**Alright, alright, stop crying, Kana Mai 728!**

**-sigh-**

**I don't really want to write an all-out explicit sex scene. I've never written one before, and deep down, I do still have SOME innocence left. Somewhere. It's just misplaced.**

**This is my very feeble attempt at anything close to a sex scene. Here goes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

Naruto whispered the affectionate nickname once more, and this time, it was Sasuke who blushed. He sidled closer to Naruto again, longing to feel that warmth on his lips.

_"Naruto, kiss me..."_

Naruto, baffled by the sudden change in Sasuke's demeanor, didn't know what to think. He couldn't deny that his first kiss was definitely not a let-down, and that he just didn't want to refuse the blushing Sasuke. He kissed him just as requested, and felt Sasuke's hands removing his jacket. He deepened the kiss, turning the innocence into a hot tongue exploration.

Sasuke eased Naruto flat under him, staring into his deep blue eyes. He ran his warm tongue along Naruto's cheek, tracing the whisker lines. They were both lusting for each other; that was very apparent. He kissed Naruto again.

"What do you want to do?" he whispered into the blonde's ear, his voice lowered to a barely audible, ridiculously seductive level.

_"I want... you... to do... to you..."_

"Yeah... me too."

He ran his fingers along Naruto's body, watching in pleasure as he shivered. He kissed along Naruto's collarbone, pulling at his shorts.

"Sasuke-kun... I love you..."

"Love you... Naruto..."

XXX

"Sasuke, stop!"

The Uchiha jumped as he was met in the face with a pillow. He smacked his little blonde lover right back with his own pillow, watching him topple off the bed.

He really did love Naruto. He'd just proved that, right here on his bed. Good sex it was, too. He was still sore, but it always did to have a little play afterwards.

He loved that little dobe.

**_OWARI_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-sigh-**

**I just couldn't bring myself to write smut. It's not who I am.**

**So deal with the sexiness I've provided!**

**Yeah, this is the end.**

**There could be a sequel, I don't know.**

**Elric-Chan out!**


End file.
